A Bird In a Tree: Tyrian x Reader One Shots!
by Creepydoll17
Summary: You were just a traveler who preferred to sleep in the safety of a tree than risk being on the hunting ground of the creatures of grim. There was no way you could have known you would have caught the attention of a certain scorpion man who was passing by that was a much bigger threat. This is a Tyrian x Reader one shot! I hope you like it! (Originally posted on my Tumbler)
1. A Bird In a Tree: Tyrian x Reader

Hello again! I'm sorry that the last time I uploaded this it was a bit messed up. Thank you for letting me know! Anyway this is my attempt at writing fan fiction again, and yes I do plan on doing some Dbz stuff in the future. Please note that I also posted this on my tumbler, so it isn't stolen! Thank you, and I do plan on doing more with Tyrian as well.

 **A Bird In a Tree: Tyrian x Reader One Shot!**

You had been walking for quite a while now down the path headed to the next town. Haste was your objective as the sky was getting ready for nighttime, and the dangers that came with it.

"It's ok, all you need to do is find a sign. Then you will know how close you are!" You reason with your nerves. Looking down the path a bit more you found what you were looking, but honestly you wished it was a town instead. As you approached the sign you began to reassure yourself a bit more.

"See it's says the next town over is only…." you trailed off as your mind finished reading the distance that was equivalent to 8 hours following the name of your destination. It wouldn't have been a problem if you weren't in the middle of forest with animals getting ready for their nightly hunting.

Deciding that both reaching your destination before, and staying awake through the night were not available options you decided to find a tree and sleep for the night. Once you found a big sturdy tree you tied your waist to the trunk so you wouldn't fall in your sleep (like the hunger games).

"At least this way I'm away from the ground feeders." Your nerves could say otherwise, but it was decided to focus on sleep as you hung your gun in the branch beside you before eventually falling into slumber.

A while later your senses were stirred by something poking you. At first you ignored it, but then your brain started to remind you of the situation. Slowly your eyes opened to investigate only to be taken back by another yellow, almost golden pair straight in front of your face. Your rope should have caught your reflexed jump, but unknown to you it had been cut. You became more awake with every branch you hit on the way down, and eventually laid in a pained daze on the forest floor looking up towards the sound of maniacal laughter. Suddenly it's owner lost balance and fell down as well landing across from you with its previous laughter replaced with pained grunts.

You would have laughed at the irony, but your mind was too busy processing what the hell just happened. One moment you were secured to a tree trunk hours away from civilization, and then your waking up to someone poking you, and judging by the rope that laid beside where you fell, this same stranger took the time to undo it from your waist. That thought alone caused your cheeks to become red. Your mind was about to explore the fact they got that close without waking you up, but then you heard more pained grunts. Looking up towards the stranger you couldn't help but feel bad. From the looks of it he didn't have as many branches to break his fall. Your soft side decided to get up and check on him.

As you approached you were taken aback a little when you realized he was on his back lifting his body on his head and feet holding his back in pain.

"My fu$king tail!" It was the only thing you could make out, and it would have explained if you saw one. At this point there was only one way to find answers, and you did feel a bit bad for him…

"Are you ok?" The question sneaked in. The man turned his head against the grass to look at your kneeling form. At first he wanted to stab your question. But soon you found yourself watching a laughing maniac as he slips on the grass and lands on his back. You could only watch as he slowly turns over on his side with a pained whimper.

You felt a wave of empathy wash over you. Deciding to do more than watch you go to grab a water container from your bag over by the tree. The sound of clanking metal tells that you found it. "Here let me.."

Your form was pushed up against the tree, an arm pushing hard in your throat, and your eyes glued to the scorpion tail pointed right in between your eyes. Your mind too terrified to be react to the reveal. Your eyes become too scared to look and shut themselves as you braced yourself, and all you could hear was the metal clank against the tree. You were still anticipating the attack when the man made a curious look down at your feet.

Then there was nothing but laughter.

The laughing only made you more scared. Your mind was going crazy, and you prepared to attempt to scream out for someone no matter how hard it would be. That's when you noticed the lack of pressure on your neck. Your eyes opened confused, and then surprised when you saw the man giggling at the container in his hand. He eventually ran out of breath and looked up to see the most confused face.

"Ahh my apologies dear, I thought you had ill intentions for me." His tone reminded you of a Shakespearean play. Before you could process he started taking strides towards you. You flinched in fear, and tried to push yourself into the tree as his face got really close to yours. His eyes not helping your nerves as they grew wider, and more focused on you as he got closer. You could only stand still as he stared at your face. "How should I make it up to such a pretty face?"

Shivers traveled down your spine at the almost velvet like line. You became even more aware how close he was when you felt his breath on your face.

"Uhh it's ok" you stammered. Your voice shaking, and careful. You were on guard for anything as you slowly tried to turn away.

"Oh but I simply must!" His voice seemed to trap you as his hands landed on either side of your head. You could only squeak as your face was forced back towards his intense stare. "Please at least share your name"

In a moment of hesitation you began to open your mouth to comply hoping it would ease the situation. But it skyrocketed as he saw it as an opening for his own mouth as he instantly closed the gap. Your senses went insane as you felt yourself being pulled into him. It only lasted a few intense seconds, but you were out of breath and leaning on the tree as he stepped away. You could only stare in disbelief as he began to turn away.

"My name is Tyrian by the way. Oh and don't worry I already know who you are little bird" he cooed, as he threw back your wallet. You were still in shock when he started dashing down the way you came from laughing like a maniac who was on his way to ruin the day of a group of teenagers.


	2. Warmth: Tyrian x Reader

Steam rolled off your skin as you stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a towel. Feet feeling cold against the floor making their way to the bedroom. It was in the middle of a cold season which made the atmosphere and things around it colder. You stayed quiet and careful as you passed the collection of sheets on the bed where a certain scorpion barricaded himself from the cold under the mass. He did not like the cold, and grew a hatred for opening doors, and opened windows. You then started collecting things needed for the day ahead. Normally the shower would have woken you up, but the warmth felt so nice, and the feeling of it being sapped right after stepping outside wasn't too appealing. Feeling lazy from the shower you looked up at the top of the closet and made a pity complaint about keeping the books up so high. Stretching your arms and tippy toes reaching for the books you were about to grab them when a pair of arms slithered around your waist.

"WA…T…Tyrian!" You practically squeaked as the Scorpion tail curled around your legs, and Tyrian's head practically melted into the naval of your neck. Somehow he had completely caught you off guard, and snuck up from the bed.

"Hmmm so warm…" Tyrian giggled as he tried to bury himself into your neck causing it to tickle. His hands started feeling and lightly tugging at the damp material that kept him from the rest of your heat retaining skin. "This rag however…is rather unnecessary."

"Tyrian, I…I didn't know you were awake. I was just getting ready…to…" Your mind started slipping as he started swaying your bodies together. Looking ahead to straighten your thoughts your eyes caught a glimpse of the reflection of his skin and the loose pants he had as his only armor. "Uh…I… I was going to look for a job…" The words were cut off by his hand fiddling with the fold in the towel. "W…Wait! Hold on a moment!" Quickly grabbing the towel, you held it against the light tugging. Your body was swayed backwards into him as he made somewhat of a puffed sigh setting his chin on your shoulder. His words danced in your ear.

"Darling, it's not nice to keep all the warmth to yourself." One of his hands traveled down the towel and lifted the bottom revealing a place on your thigh for his hand to feel the heated skin. "Especially since I keep you warm throughout the night..." A low chuckle moved down your neck. "Not that I mind of course…" His words trailed off as he inhaled the heated scent.

"I…I'm not trying to keep it to myself. It's just that it will all escape into the air when this towel comes off." You were quick to try to defend yourself against the statement. Granted you didn't think the statement through for credibility, but his words already had triggered a reaction that made your skin blush warmly, and had your mind almost to the point of shambles.

Tyrian noticed the new shade of red on your face and became determined that no one was going to leave the house anytime soon. "So you mean to say I need merely need to keep you covered hmm? Perhaps I should just keep you in the safety of the covers where I can have your warmth all to myself then."

BAM! The words sent off alarms in your head, and he started to tighten his grip as he laughed at the even deeper shade of red on your face. Almost strategically he lessened his grip started slowly twirling you both towards the bed. Your mind began to mentally trip as trying to think of a way to accomplish something today, for you knew all too well that if he won you would be his prisoner for the rest of the day. Seeing the prison drawing closer you were able to move the momentum breaking away from his grasp. Eyes set on the door you moved to distance yourself from the bed your mind started to find its footing. "Sorry! But I can't today… like I said I... Woah!". Your once again caught off guard as your pulled into a twirl that positions you between the bed and Tyrians giddy face. Also known as the danger zone.

The trained hunter he was, Tyrian knew he was close to victory, and wasn't about to let it slip. All he needed was one more blow before you were his. "Oh darling…" He lips stretched in a smile as he approached his target. "You didn't think you could fly away so quickly did you?

Your mind was dangerously close to falling, and it desperately searched for words to help your stance. "Look…I would love to…but I need to. To…" Her words started to stammer as his face moved closer to hers. His eyes looking for yours as you did your best to avoid them. Which gave you a good look at the bare chest before you. "I need to…find a job…so...I ca." A finger pressed against your argument, and causing you to look straight into his eyes from the sudden touch. You were caught.

Tyrian giggled before calming down into a seductive tone "I think that's quite enough dear…" His fingers lightly danced on the towel. As your mind was failing your feet began to unconsciously start stepping back towards the bed with Tyrian slowly stepping forwards. He was careful to not lose his grip on your eyes, not even for a second. "You said it yourself that you would LOVE to join me didn't you?"

"Oh no…" the thought hit you like the new flush of red on your cheeks as you continued backwards. You had just lost the game.

"That alone tells of your desire. Though I must say you are still far better at composing yourself than I ever will my dear." His steps become a slightly more exaggerated and he is on the verge of giggles. "Honestly It's almost **painful** for me to stop losing myself." He only giggled for a few seconds, when his voice suddenly had a dark, and lustful purr in your ear. "It's almost impossible to stop myself from ravishing you to the point where we are both begging for more"

Your feet stop at the bed, and you can do nothing but stand in shock before him. Your mind has never been more fragile, and your breathing has deepened. For a few moments there is only a silent stare between the two of you when Tyrian breathed in, and proceeded to give an apologetic sigh.

"I regret to inform you my dear that I must give into temptation…" You didn't have time to register what he said before the inevitable happened.

You fell. Both mentally, and physically. Your body fell onto the bed with your hands falling to the side as Tyrians body trapped you underneath. His mouth colliding onto yours as his body works to position you under the covers. As the heat begins to rise from the closed space your bodies are moving against each other with passion. His hands begin to explore your body and lifts his head up once he gets to the fold. His expression is victorious as he begins to kiss your collar bone traveling down. There is only a small gust of cold air to allow the towel to be thrown onto the floor.


End file.
